Untittled
by GlitterGirl07
Summary: Elizabeth has always followed her golden rule. Never date bad boys they bring nothing but pain and trouble. Traumatized by her sisters suicide, she is still very much broken. Enter Sirius Black the legend bad boy of Hogwarts. Can he prove to Elizabeth that this bad boy is not out to hurt her, and maybe he can try and help her overcome some of her issues as well.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I'd never met Sirius Black in person but I'd always heard rumors about him. He's a notorious player and an all around general trouble maker. Every girl in my year thought he was delicious too as well. Just over six feet with that sexy black hair that falls perfectly over his face. His bright blue eyes holding mischief and a promise of something wicked. He is exactly the type of guy your mother warns you about, the type of guy I said I would never fall for. I suppose that was just another one of my rules that I broke my fifth year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe were fifth years. It's going to be amazing the best year yet. I can feel it

Lizzie." My best friend Marie babbles.

I ignore her as she continues on about the usual thing that she's already said a million times.

"It's just another year of school Marie" My other best friend Isabel says as she rolls her eyes.

We look out the window of our compartment and watch as the hiss pass by on our way to Hogwarts.

I look at my two best friends, one the total opposite of the other. The only thing they both have in common is that their both stunningly beautiful. Marie is tan with a curvaceous figure. Her brown curly hair falls to her waist and her doe like brown eyes give her a look of sweetness and innocence. She never seems to stop talking. Personally I'm amazed that she didn't run out of things to say years ago but she always seems to find more to talk about.

Isabel has creamy pale white skin and a figure worthy of a super model. Her short straight blond hair is cut into a perfect bob. Her stunning blue eyes make boys stop in their tracks, and she's as silent as Marie is talkative. Some how Isabel doesn't need word you can pretty much always tell what she's thinking from her body language. One would never guess that the two are sisters; but they are.

Technically Isabel is a year older than both of us and should be in sixth year. Unfortunately the year she turned eleven she got a horrible case of Dragon Pox, it almost killed her. Her parents decided to keep her home after she had recovered. By then she would have been too far behind to catch up so they decided to send her with her younger sister Marie the next year.

We met the first night when Isabel was yelling at me because I was crying from being home sick and it was keeping her awake. Marie step in and defended me and talked to me until I fell asleep. The next morning Isabel apologized and we've all been best friends ever since then.

Their younger brother Michal is starting this year, he ran off with one of his friends earlier.

"So how was your vacation to France?" I ask

"Fine" Isabel says still starring out the window. Marie rolls her eyes and giggles.

"It was more than fine it was incredible we got to spend the whole summer at the beach. We went to all the great touristy spots and I got some amazing stuff. Isabel took some great pictures too. Mostly thought she was either sketching or painting she did a few oils I think." She says she continues with all of the boutiques and stores she bought stuff in.

Isabel stands up and grabs a book out of her trunk. She plops down next to me and hands it to me.

"It's a copy of Shakespeare's collected works in French. I thought it might help you improve your French, although it's doubtful. She says dryly.

I smile "Thank you Isabel I love you too," I say

"Oh that reminds me here." Marie says slipping a delicate charm bracelet off of her wrist and hands it to me.

"I didn't want to forget it so I slipped it on my wrist to give to you. I got it by this adorable little boutique next to the public beach in this little town." She says

I look at the bracelet while Marie continues to with talk of the equally adorable guy that worked at said boutique. The chain is silver with two charms on it one I'm assuming is the original muggle charm and the second I assume Marie added herself. The muggle one is a simple figure of a small dolphin. The second is a mini picture charm that expands when you focus on it. It's a picture of us outside the Hogwarts express on our first trip. It's amazing.

"Thanks Marie it's beautiful." I say

She smiles and brushes me off and continues talking about the boutique and the guy that worked there. I jump and squeal in shock when the door opens and Michel stumbles in and fall onto my lap. I look up and realize that he's not alone I see Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. They stand in the door way and glare at Michel.

Black starts yelling at him and my brain shuts down. Before I know what I'm doing I help Michel sit up and I'm standing between him and Black and have slapped Black across the face.

He immediately stops shouting and stares at me in shock.

"Who died and made you Queen Black? What makes you think you can pick on every first year you meet huh?"

He smirks and leans against the door frame.

"Go out with me and I'll never pick on another first year again."

I stare at him in shock.

"What!" I screech.

"You heard me." He says as he reaches towards my waist.

I slap him again and back away.

"Why don't you stare at yourself in the mirror or something you conceited arse" I say and slam the door in his face.

I sit back down the entire compartment is silent in shock.

"Did I just do that?" I ask

For once Marie doesn't say a word she just nods and I notice that Michel has taken the empty seat next to me.

"That was amazing Lizzie!" he exclaims

Amazing is not the word I would have used.

For the rest of the ride no one talks but Michal.

Finally we get to Hogwarts. I jump off the train in need of fresh air.

I wonder slowly over to the carriages and cringe as the Thestrals stare at me. I stand there staring at them Flashes come back to me; the smell of fresh hay, a high twinkling laughter, the smell of her sweet perfume. I start to shake violently until strong arms wrap themselves around me.

I slowly calm down and open my eyes I hadn't even realized that I'd closed them. I look up and see the one face that I don't want to see Sirius Black.

I push him away from me with a shrill scream of No! Falling over and landing right on my backside.

He backs away with his hands in the air I look around for a friendly face but I don't see anyone I recognize. Some people are starring at me others just walk by in a hurry. Sirius moves to the stairs of the carriage and holds his hand out to help me up. I grab it and stand up he helps me into the carriage and I sit down. I'm about to protest when he climb in after me but he cuts me off before I can.

"I don't think you should be riding on your own. Anyway what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a lovely lady like you ride without any company?" He says smiles as he sits down across from me.

The carriage ride to the castle is mercifully short and silent. I step out and jog into the castle to get away from Sirius. No sooner have I stepped into the castle do strong arms wrap around me and spin me around and out of the way. I look up towards the ceiling and see a large purple water balloon fall and explode right next to where I previously stood. I unfold myself from the arms and look into none other than Sirius once more.

"You seem to be following me Mr. Black." I say slightly annoyed

"Guilty I wanted to make sure you were feeling alright after the carriage ride you gave me quite a scare you nearly leapt from it before it stopped I was sure you had hurt yourself. I'm sorry if you found my company that UN pleasurable."

"No I'm sorry your company was fine I just, well the, I mean, you know what never mind thank you for all of your help Mr. Black." I say stiffly

"It was my pleasure Miss…"

"Canes, Elizabeth Canes." I say before turning and walking away towards the hall as quickly as possible.

I find Isabel and Marie quickly and take the empty seat in between them.

During the entire sorting and feast I can feel Black starring at me and I try my hardest to ignore him. I succeed until the feast is over. I catch look up and see him leaving he catches my eye and winks before walking out. I ignore them and head to Ravenclaw tower with Marie and Isabel. Michel says his goodbyes and heads with the rest of the Gryffindor first years.

That night I fall asleep and dream of mysterious bright blue eyes.

I wake up in the morning to Isabel throwing a pillow at me.

"Come on Lizzie it's time to get up" she grunts

I groan feeling like I haven't slept a wink; the blue eyes are still haunting me.

I get dressed and look around at the deep blue and silver curtains that hang around our four poster beds and know that I'm home again.

I sigh and brush my teeth in the adjacent bathroom there are five sinks with mirrored cabinets above them as well as five simple showers. There is a bathtub in the far corner along with the towel racks next to the toilet.

I finish brushing my teeth and apply my makeup and brush my short hair out.

I look at myself in the reflection of the mirror. I'm nothing special just an ordinary girl red head. Freckles cover every available space of my pale skin. My plain blue eyes look sad, almost lacking a spark of life.

My hair falls just a few inches longer than my shoulders framing my face delicately. My hair is what I get most complements on. My body isn't curvaceous like Marie or model thin like Isabel. I suppose I'm somewhere in-between the two. I grab what my mother calls my Harlot Red lipstick and write on my mirror. First I write my full first name in my normal curvy font in the top left hand corner of my mirror. Then I look at myself again, finally I decided on my good physical trait for the day. I write nice ass in bold letters across my mirror. I look over at Isabel and Maries mirrors. Isabel chose her hair color and Marie chose her eyes. Our other two roommates Caroline and Constance bother chose their eyelashes. We started this ritual in our second year when I came back from winter holiday with yet another new shrink in tow. My parents caught my trying to cut myself after my younger sister told me she wished that I had died instead of…

Anyway they allowed me to return to school only on the condition that a new shrink return with me.

Mrs. Daisy told me to write my name at the top of my mirror and one thing that I liked about myself every day to start off my morning in a "Positive and a self reassuring way!" I can almost hear her overly chipper voice saying it. I giggle. I walk out of the bathroom happy to have such good friends. When I told them about it after the questioned me the first morning they all rallied behind me and have been by my side the entire time. That was the first time I ever told them about my shrinks.

We even all keep journals Marie bought them for us and Isabel decorated the covers for us. I smile and head for the common room grabbing my bag on the way.

I stand next to Caroline and Constance while I watch Marie flirt with some boy in the year a head of us.

Caroline is a small petite girl with medium length black hair and beautiful violet eyes. Constance is a rebel she dyes her hair a different color every few months currently its bright pink. Her tanned skin paired with her almond green eyes make her stand out.

"His name is either Robert or John we haven't gotten a clear answer yet." Constance says nodding toward Marie and her mystery man. I roll my eyes

"Figures we haven't even been here a day and she's already got a boyfriend. I love that girl but how does she do it?" I ask amazed

I walk over and pull her away. "Come on I'm starving give the poor boy a chance Marie." I say

She giggles as I push her out of the common room and into the hallway Constance and Caroline following behind me.

We walk down to the great hall together and sit down next to Isabel.

I pile my plate with pancakes and sausage and dig in.

When I'm done I turn to look at the people around me. I turn to see Black flirting with some girl a few seats down from me. I grip my cup harder than necessary when I go to take a drink.

He's charming her perfectly and she's eating up completely. He looks up and catches me watching I turn and look at Isabel sitting across from me.

"That's disgusting; I mean really does he have to flirt so repulsively at breakfast." She gives me a look that clearly says I'm a hypocrite

"Oh no don't you even go there I wouldn't let Black get within a mile of me if he tried to flirt with me. I mean really what he's no good in the sack so he has to over compensate with his flirting yuck it's disgusting she's practically throwing herself at him."

Isabel gives me a stop talking look and Marie just giggles. I freeze and turn around, looking straight into the hypnotic blue eyes that haunted my dreams.

"Actually I'm fantastic in the sack, I'd be more than happy to give you a demonstration. I promise by the end you'll be throwing yourself at me too." He says I blush furious with myself

"I'd rather lick a cactus Black." He grins and kisses my head and walks away before I could slap him once more. I make a big deal of cringing and wiping away his kiss before returning to Isabel.

She gives me the look once more that says hypocrite and I have absolutely nothing to say anymore. I grumble to myself. Until Professor Casey hands us our schedules. I jump up and leave for class. I groan as I notice my first class of the day, advanced sixth year potions with the Gryffindor's.

Marie looks at my schedule and starts to laugh.

"It's not funny I don't know if I can stand both Professor Slughorn and Sirius Black for a full hour." I say annoyed

"I'm bound to kill at least one of them I know it." She point behind me and I know what I'll find.

I turn around and sure thing there is Sirius.

"Already talking about me to your friends love?" I clench my teeth and dig my nails into my palms trying my best not to hit him again.

"Go away Black I'm not in the mood." I say as I start to walk away. He throws his arm around my shoulders and I try to avoid him but am unsuccessful and he pulls me closer.

"Come on Lizzie I'm just walking you to class we have most of the same classes today." He says handing me his schedule. I scramble for my own schedule and groan. When I realize he's right. I've got double defense against the dark arts before lunch and Herbology after both advanced and both with Gryffindor.

"No damn it Black why can't you just leave me alone?" I ask.

"I'll tell you after potions." He says as we walk through the door to Professor Slughorns classroom.

He struts towards a table in the back where his friends are sitting and I stomp toward the front most tables as far away from Sirius as I can get. Slughorn keeps us busy with a review of potions that I learned over the summer. The class goes by slowly; too slowly I spend more time than I should thinking about the boys sitting in the back of the classroom.

When the class finally ends I manage to slip out and away from Sirius. I get all the way out of the dungeons before he corners me.

"You wound me Elizabeth it's like you don't like me at all." He says

I fight the urge to punch him. "I don't when will you get that through your thick skull? As long as you're here though why not tell me what you want so you can stop bothering me." I say as I cross my arms trying to back as far away as I can get.

He kisses me, his body pinning my arms. He holds onto my waist as my knees threaten to give out.

I don't know what shocks me more the kiss, the butterflies in my stomach, or the fact that I'm kissing him back and never want to stop.

He lets me break the kiss but doesn't step back at all I gasp for air like a fish out of water.

"Go out with me." He asks

My jaw drops and I feel like I might faint.

"No." I say quietly.

He finally steps back the hurt written on his face.

"No?" He says confused

"No." I say more firmly before dashing away toward the defense against the dark arts class room. This time Sirius doesn't follow me.

I don't see Sirius or the rest of his friends for the rest of the day. I cry myself to sleep as soon as classes are done skipping dinner. All I can dream about for the rest of the night is Sirius and that kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I'm the first one up. I look around in the dark and then at the clock on my bedside table. I realize it's about an hour before sunrise. Mrs. Daisy always said that physical excursion is a good for the body and mind. So I throw on my running shorts, a tank top, and pull on my trainers. I start at the castle and run to the lake. I run all the way around it and back to the castle towards the Quidditch Pitch. I run around and complete a lap before running back to the castle and to the bedroom. I don't really stop, I'm on too much of a high I just peel off my clothes and jump into the shower. I stand under the scalding water and let it wash away the dirt, dreams, and the frustration. I use my favorite apple blossom shampoo and body wash. When I'm done I wrap myself in my fluffy towel. I walk back to the bedroom and pull on my uniform. I grab my wand and dry my hair and clean off the mirrors and start on my makeup. When I'm done I grab a barrette and clip it to hold my bangs out of my face. I look at myself happy with the final result. I grab my lipstick and write confused in bold letters under my name.

I don't say a word to the other girls as the start to wake up and get ready I just head to the Great Hall.

I manage to eat a few bites of the bagel on my plate before I rush off to class. I check my schedule relieved that the only advanced class I have today with Gryffindors is Ancient Runes. I'm almost eighty percent positive that Black wouldn't choose Ancient Runes as an elective. I some how manage to get through divination without falling asleep and I even managed to take a few useful notes. Professor Bryan is nice and really smart but he is also incredibly monotone. He makes the future amazingly boring.

I sit threw History of Magic with Professor Bins next, I got a full sheet and half of parchment full of notes. His class on the goblin rebellion of 1882 was especially interesting today.

By lunch I feel as if I'm going to collapse with exhaustion. I skip instead for a nap. I'm late for Ancient Runes and arrive just after class has started. There is only one seat left, next to Lupin. I sit down and try to ignore him.

The professor assigns us some questions and a paragraph out of the textbook to work on as partners. Lupin pulls out an apple and a handful of chips wrapped in a napkin.

"Here I noticed you weren't at lunch or breakfast. I thought you might be hungry." He says handing the food to me. I take it with a grateful smile "Thanks." I say quietly.

We finish quickly and I start on the apple.

"I'm sorry about Sirius yesterday." He says as soon as the words are out of his mouth I freeze.

"Thank you." I say blushing.

That night at dinner Sirius asks me out again and once more I tell him no.

Over the next few weeks we fall into a pattern of Question and answer. Lately I've started saying no as soon as I see him coming towards me just to save myself some time. With the first Quidditch match approaching the school is practically buzzing. Marie and Isabel and I sit in the library trying to find some peace and quite. I look up as I realize something.

"Black hasn't asked me out in almost a week. You think he's given up?" I ask hopeful.

Marie darts off to find another book and I repeat my question to Isabel.

"Well do you think he's given up?" Isabel shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe or it might just be the upcoming match that's distracting him." she says.

"Huh I hadn't thought of that. Let's hope it's the first rather than the second." I say closing my book and replacing it on the shelf before exiting the library.

I walk up to the Dorms and put on my jogging outfit. I head outside and smile at the feel of the crisp fall air. I run to the Quidditch Pitch hoping to do some laps there. I do a few sprints up the stairs in the stands for a while before moving down to the grass. I get to lap fifteen before I'm stopped by none other than Sirius Black on a damn broom.

"You just can't stay away from me can you Elizabeth?" He says floating in front of me.

"Your so conceited Black I'm here to run not to watch you fly in circles." I say trying to move past him.

He blocks my path again and grins. Even I have to admit he looks kind of hot with his Quidditch uniform on and that damn grin on his face. Not that I'd ever let him know that.

"Why won't you go out with me Elizabeth?" He says with that damn grin that makes me want to melt.

"Why do you only use my full name? I don't see anyone else ever calling me Elizabeth." I say teasing.

His eyebrows shoot up in shock at my teasing and he holds out his hand.

I look at it confused. "Hop on ride with me." he says

I back away quickly.

"No way Black I hate brooms." I say letting a little of my terror creep into my voice.

He grins and moves closer, before I know he has my arm and has somehow gotten me onto the broom.

I cling to him terrified. "Sirius let me down." I say starring at the ground not even two feet away.

He laughs "If you want down sweetheart just jump down."

I hold him tighter at the thought.

"Sirius I mean it." I say the fear in my voice not making me sound as firm as I wanted to.

He laughs again. "Hold on sweetheart." He says

I burry myself into his shoulder and close my eyes as he takes off higher towards the top of the Pitch. When we finally stop I open my eyes slowly and wish I hadn't. I'm at the top of the Pitch almost sixty feet in the air.

"Sirius take me down I'm serious." He chuckles "Sirius please." I say a tear escaping from my eyes.

I'm sure what made him take me down. It might have been the complete terror in my voice, the tears that were starting to fall down my face, or the fact that I'm now violently shaking. He flies down towards the ground and I scream. As soon as he's landed I jump off and run to the side of the grass I kneel over and vomit.

I feel someone holding my hair and rubbing my back. Before I can tell who it is I faint.

Flashes of that horrible day invade my dreams. Her beautiful blonde hair cut short the pieces scattered around her, her screaming at me when I caught her cutting herself that morning, her sobbing on my shoulder as I wrapped her wounds again, the taste of the stale cornflakes I had for breakfast, the Ministry official offering to Obliviate my memory after I found her, and perhaps the worst of all finding her.

I jolt straight up and start screaming. I don't realize that anyone is there until I feel someone's arms wrap around me trying to calm me down. I scream harder and try to fight to get away.

"Elizabeth, Hey it's just me I'm not going to hurt you." A deep velvet voice in the dark says. I scratch whatever skin that I can get at and finally he lets me go I dart off the bed and across the room as far away as I can get. Suddenly all the candles light themselves and I can see where I am, the hospital wing.

I see someone kneeling over in pain on the bed I just vacated. I look harder and recognize the black hair.

"Oh my god Sirius, oh I'm so sorry." I say running to him.

"Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey, please help." I scream. The young nurse runs out and pulls Sirius up onto the bed. She heals some of the lesser cuts and bruises. As she bandages the worse ones she scolds him.

"Mr. Black you love struck fool I told you to alert me when she woke up not deal with her yourself."

Sirius chuckles "I didn't think she'd attack me." He says still trying to make jokes even in pain.

I roll my eyes at him and smile fondly.

"I'm so sorry Sirius." I say

"Don't worry princess I'll heal." He says grinning at me.

Madame Pomfrey shushes him and finishes his bandages.

"I have to write up an injury report in my office. You both need sleep I will come and check on you both in an hour or two. Go to bed." She says before turning the lanterns down and walks back to her office.

"I'm so sorry Sirius if I had any idea it was you." I say moving to the chair next to his bed.

He sits up and smiles at me. "What's a few bruises for a beautiful woman?" he says.

I blush furiously.

"You can't deny we have a connection Elizabeth." He says leaning closer.

I bite my lip to keep from moaning. I want to kiss him, but I know that I can't.

"I never said that we didn't Sirius." I say

"Good" He says and before I can stop him; or myself we're kissing again. This time I don't stop him or pull away I kiss him back just as desperately as he kisses me.

After a while we both pull away for air.

"Go out with me Elizabeth please." He says his voice pleading with me.

A single tear runs down my face. "I want to Sirius I really do, but guys like you bring nothing but pain and trouble. I'm so sorry." I kiss his cheek and walk away to a bed at the far end of the room.

When I wake up in the morning he's gone. Madame Pomfrey lets me go on the condition that I come to her immediately if I have any self destructive tendencies. I tell her I will and head towards the dorms. Luckily I was done with all my classes yesterday when I had my free period so I didn't miss any and today is Saturday.

I change out of my clothes and tell my friends what had happened.

"I can't believe that idiot took you up that high and after you asked him not to." Isabel says while she sits next to me on my bed.

"He was being an ass but it was really sweet of him to stay with you all night, I mean he was still there when we left at ten. Marie says.

I shake my head at her romantic mind. Then I remember the kiss and smile to myself.

"We kissed later that night after I woke up." I say quietly remembering his lips on mine.

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING." Marie says bouncing up and down on her bed in excitement. I laugh.

"Well I had a nightmare and I woke up screaming and he tried to clam me down by wrapping his arms around me and talking to me but it didn't help it actually made things worse I fought him and starting scratching him. Anyway his all bruised and scratched up now. Finally I got away from his and Madame Pomfrey turned up the lanterns so that I could see. God I felt so bad I kept apologizing as she bandaged him. He just kept blowing it off and after she left he said I couldn't deny that there was a connection between us and I said that I never had and he said; good and then we just kissed."

Marie stops bouncing and squeals. "Oh my god that is so cool how was it was it a good kiss; are you guys like dating now oh my god he is so cute I'm so jealous your so lucky to have Sirius as your boyfriend Lizzie." Some how she manages to say all that and more in just one breath I cut her off before she can start fabricating wedding plans.

"Whoa hold on he is not my boyfriend and we are not dating it was just a kiss. A really good kiss yes but still just a kiss" I say.

Marie spends the next three hours grilling me about the kiss with Sirius she's determined to get me to go out with him.

"No Marie you know I don't date bad boys they bring nothing but pain and trouble." I say as she tells me for the eighth time how much of a cute couple Sirius and I would make.

Isabel claims boredom and starts' painting her nails a deep green.

"I know but this bad boy is practically begging for you on his knees Lizzie how can you resist?"

Flashes of last nights dream come back to me and I shudder.

"Easily" I say hugging my pillow to my chest.

Isabel finishes with one hand and starts blowing on them.

"You know I'm starving, what time is it Lizzie?" Marie asks.

I check the clock on my bedside table.

"It's almost twelve-thirty, why?" I ask

"Isabel won't let me go to lunch until late because she's afraid I'll embarrass her in front of this Slytherin she's got a crush on. Please can we go eat Isabel?" She says making puppy dog eyes at her sister.

"No he's still bound to be there and I don't want you to embarrass me yet." She grumbles.

"Who, who is it you have to tell me." I ask my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Just a Slytherin I met." She says blushing as she finishes painting the rest of her nails.

"His name is Max, Max Myers. He's in his seventh year." She says.

I jump off of my bed and grab her arm.

"Now we have to go to lunch I want to see this guy that's got Isabel blushing so brightly." I say and we all fall into giggles. One we all calm down Marie and I pull her out the door and down to the Great Hall.

We sit down at the end near the door for a quick escape in case we embarrass Isabel to much. None of us are eating despite our previous hunger were all to excited, to catch a glimpse of mystery Max. Marie is the first to spot him.

"Oh there he is there's Max." She whispers pointing to a very good looking brunette sitting next to Severus Snape.

I grin "I think I have an idea, come on." I say grabbing her wrist and walking across the Hall and sitting down across from them. The two boys look up at us in shock.

"May we help you?" Severus says with a sneer.

I want to make a rude comment about where he can put that attitude and sneer but I ignore his and put on my brightest smile.

"Yes actually my name is Elizabeth, and this is my friend Isabel. Were having some trouble in potions class and Professor Slughorn always goes on about how good you to are in his more advanced classes. I suppose we were wondering if you could give us some help, you know like tutor us. Please it would be a huge help. I say sweetly.

"I'm Max and I'm assuming you know Severus here." He says pointing to a sour looking Severus Snape. "We'd be happy to help you young ladies with your potions." He says promptly elbowing Severus in the ribs. He winces but other than that shows no sign of annoyance.

"Sure it would be our pleasure." He says not even trying to hide his reluctance.

"Great we'll meet you two boys at the library in an hour and a half then how that sound?" I say cheerfully.

"Perfect" Max says before Severus can even get a word in. I grab Isabel and walk back to our table and promptly sit next to an astonished Marie.

"I can't believe you did that Lizzie way to go." She says before taking a bite of her half eaten sandwich.

"Neither can I." I don't even have to look up to recognize the velvet voice. I look up and there he is.

"What's wrong Black Jealous?" Marie says taunting him.

Sirius scoffs. "Of who, Myers and Snivellus, Yah right."He says. Sirius sits down across form me.

"Look Elizabeth I know you don't date bad boys, but please give me a chance, Let me prove to you that I'm not going to hurt you. Please I'm begging you one date, if you don't love it I'll never ask you out again I promise. Just give me a chance Elizabeth."

I stare at my empty plate trying to come up with the courage to say no. I try to remember all the reasons for my rule. The late nights sobbing, the isolation, the hurt and anger, and last but not least the … I look into his eyes prepared to shoot him down and, I can't his bright blue eyes are so full of hope and love, all my reasons vanish and I can't say no.

"Okay Sirius, just one date." I say suddenly exhausted.

"Wahoo, yes" He shouts causing people to stare at us. He runs around the table and pulls me up to my feet and kisses me. My whole world melts in that kiss and I swear I could make it last forever. We part and I plop back down in my seat in embarrassment. "Hey Prongs she said yes!" He shouts even louder to his friends across the hall. By now everyone in the Hall is starring at us. He dashes off to his friends and they run out laughing and congregating Sirius.

Marie looks almost as excited as Sirius and Isabel just gives me an; I told you so look.

I tell her to shut it and I grab some peaches and a sandwich even though I kind of lost my appetite after that spectacle.

Latter after lunch, in the library I convince Severus to help me look for a book so that Isabel can flirt with Max. I wonder around Severus following me slightly annoyed.

"You don't really need help with your potions work do you Lizzie?" He says after we've passed the eighth self in without even looking for a book.

"Not really I'm actually quite good at potions; Isabel just really has a thing for your friend Max. You just kind of got caught in the middle; sorry about that." I say as I stop pretending to look for a book.

"Well I suppose the afternoon wasn't totally wasted then, Max; how did you put it? Has a thing for your friend as well." He says boredom leaking from his voice.

A few minutes pass in silence before Severus finally says something.

"So you finally gave into Black; You lost me my bet by the way." He says

I throw my head back laughing not sure why I find it so funny. I suppose it's because I'm really not surprised that people have been betting on me.

"Sorry, I suppose that just what you get for betting." I say.

He chuckles "I suppose your right, in my defense I thought it was a pretty safe bet. You've held out this long." He says.

"Yah I suppose I just got tired of saying no." I say smiling.

"We should head back and pretend to study some more before they think we've ditched them." He says.

We walk back only to find them gone with no sign of return

I chuckle. "Not much of a chance of that happening we've been ditched." I say

"I guess I'll see you around then Lizzie." He says grabbing his stuff and heading towards the door. I wave goodbye and gather up my stuff.

I hurry out the door with a set of note Severus left behind and run straight into James Potter.

"Come on Snivellus do something about it." I look around and see all of Severus things scattered around the hall. I watch as his had twitches towards his wand.

"Hey Potter why don't you and your oversized ego and go bother someone else." I say stepping in between them.

"This is none of your business Lizzie." He says.

He points his wand past me and fires a spell at Severus. I fire a few spells off at him.

Severus fires off a particularly nasty spell and trips screwing up his aim. Potter pushes me out of the way and falls to the ground with painful burn marks all over his body.

"Severus, damn it, I told you two to stop now look what happened. Get out of here Severus now." I say as I heal the burns.

Potter faints and I drag him into an empty classroom. I heal the rest of the visible burns and cut open his shirt and get to work healing the newly visible burns. After about an hour I hear footsteps pounding down the hall.

"James, Elizabeth where are you?" I recognize Lupin's voice.

"Remus were in hear help please I can't get to his back." Remus barges in and takes one look at James and swears.

"Damn it I knew he'd cause trouble where's Severus?" He asks.

"Gone I sent him away now help me turn this idiot over." I say. Lupin and I manage to get James flipped over onto his front and I rid him of the rest of his shirt. Once I'm done with his back I cut his pant legs off as high as I can while keeping him covered. I get to work on the back of his legs.

"What happened?" Remus asks.

"I ran out and ran into them and James was trying to start a fight. I got in the middle and the started firing off spells. I tried to stop them but Severus tripped and fired off a pretty bad one and James knocked me out of the way. I sent Severus off earlier. I've been here for a while. The burns are slow to heal and there's so many of them. He passed out almost immediately. He's come too a few times but not for long. Really it was James that started it.

I spend another half an hour healing the burns on his legs in silence Remus helps me move James as needed. Other than that he lets me work in silence.

"There, that's as good as he's getting. I say exhausted. There might be more under what's left of his pants but I don't feel comfortable healing those, we should take him to Madame Pomfrey, I don't want Severus to get into trouble though." I say nervous.

"Don't worry I'll heal the burns he should be fine after that it doesn't look like there was any internal damage. Come on can you help me get him up to Gryffindor tower?" We hurry and try to get him up to the tower as fast as possible, but it's difficult with James unconscious. When we finally get there Remus and I part ways.

"Thanks for all of your help Lizzie; sorry about James causing trouble, I'll see you later I should probably get him up to bed." He says

I take the hint and say my goodbyes. "See you later Remus thanks for your help. Good night." I say turning to leave.

When I get back to my dorms its dark and an hour until curfew; Isabel is still gone and Marie has run off somewhere. Caroline and Constance are flipping threw a magazine.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I say plopping down on my bed exhausted from the extensive healing.

"Fine, June Summers the model for witch weekly is pregnant again." Caroline says.

"Is she the blonde one or the brunette from last issue?" I ask trying to recall her face.

"The blonde with the honey highlights." Constance says.

I snort. "Figures for a model she sure spends a lot of her time being pregnant." I say.

I get up and grab some nail polish from the bathroom and sit back down on my bed and start to paint my nails for the Quidditch match tomorrow. When I get halfway done a loud booming voice causes me to jump spill half my bottle of Cranberry Crimson on the floor.

"Lizzie Black's outside he wants to talk to you."

"Shit, damn it "I say annoyed. I grab my wand and clean the mess up and set the bottle on my nightstand what's left of it anyway. I recognize Trevor's voice; Trevor Mc. James is a sweet third year with a big mouth and a loud voice.

I walk down the stairs and sure enough there he is curly brown hair, freckles, glasses, and puppy dog eyes. It's almost impossible to stay mad at Trevor.

"Thanks Trevor." I say and head out to the hallway.

I step out only to be lifted off of my feet and spun in the air. I giggle.

"Sirius put me down." When he finally sets me down and the hall stops spinning I step out of his arms.

"So what did you want?" I ask

"Are you going to the Quidditch Match tomorrow?" He says his voice full of anticipation and his eyes full of mischief.

"I suppose." I say hiding my hands with their gold and crimson painted fingernails. "Why?" I say curious.

"I was kind of hoping you'd cheer for me." He says pulling a box out from a bag I hadn't noticed earlier on the floor. He hands it to me and I take it with caution.

I open it and my jaw drops when I realize what's in it. A red and gold cheerleading outfit complete with spanks and the name Black of the back.

"No way, am I wearing this where did you even…" I say not even sure how to finish the sentence

"Marie may have let it slip that you were a cheerleader when we were talking about you last month." He says with a shrug.

"So not happening Black not even in your dreams." I say.

He chuckles "Too late although you didn't wear it long in my dream." He says wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I smack his shoulder "You pig is there anything else you wanted?" I ask.

"Yes actually there was." I motion for him to continue. "After the game I was hoping we could celebrate Gryffindors victory with our date." He says.

"I don't know Sirius I'm not real into parties." I say shyly.

"Okay no parties, just you and me, how that sound?" He asks

I smile "Perfect; that sounds perfect. It's a date." I say. I smile and he kisses me. I'm about to pull away when he pulls me closer so our bodies are touching. I drop the box and moan. I wrap my hands around his shoulders and deepen the kiss. His hands snake around my waist and settle on my lower back. My knees start to give out and he holds my up supporting my weight. We stumble back and hit the wall. I intertwine my fingers with his hair and gently tug. This time it's his turn to groan.

He spins us around so it's me pinned against the wall and starts to attack my neck, nipping and sucking his way down to my shoulder. I let go of his hair and grab his hips and pull him closer and wiggle my hips against his. He hisses.

"If you keep doing that were not leaving here for a while Liz" He says his voice husky and deep. The clock tower in the village tolls loudly, alerting Hogwarts that it's Nine O'clock and the student's curfew time.

"Curfew, you're going to get in trouble Mr. Black." I say trying to sound disapproving.

"Only if I get caught Miss Canes." He says

I kiss him again not able to resist with the playful smile on his face.

"Go if you get a detention we won't be able to go on our date tomorrow." I say playfully pushing him towards the middle of the hallway.

"I wouldn't want to miss that now would I" he says. I pick up the forgotten box and uniform.

Sirius raises his eyebrows in shock.

"You're actually keeping that?" He says hope leaking in his voice. I laugh

"Yup If your good and maybe with a little bit of luck we can reenact that dream of yours." I say with a wink. His jaw drops and I can see the wheels in his brain turning. I laugh.

"Night Black" I say turning towards the door.

"Night Liz" He says. I freeze and everything south of my stomach clenches in lust.

He laughs knowing he got the upper hand. He struts off and I head back into the common room and straight up to bed I put the uniform on top of my trunk and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review so I know if it is worth continuing the story or not. Thank you.

In the morning I wake up to whispers. "Where do you think she got it?"

"Its kind of obvious where she got it, the better question is why she kept it."

"Maybe she's going to where it to the match today."

"No way you think she'd do that?"

"Maybe she's planning to wear it latter on there date."

"Now you're just talking crazy."

"Well anything is possible."

"She does have a hickey on her neck, more than one actually."

At hearing this I jump up.

"No way; please tell me that was a cruel joke." I say dashing to the bathroom.

I look in the mirror and sure enough there's a small collection of two or three purple bruises on my neck.

"I'm so going to kill him." I say annoyed.

I turn to walk back into the bedroom to find all four of my friends standing in the doorway starring at me.

"What guys, you've never seen a hickey before?"

"Not on you." Caroline says.

I blush and move past them into the bed room.

"What's with the cheer outfit?" Marie asks.

Constance elbows her in the side. "Hey! What we were all thinking it." She says trying to defend herself.

"It was a joke he wanted me to wear it to the match today, I told him not even in his dreams would that happen. It's your fault actually he got the idea from you Marie apparently you mentioned it in passing sometime last month." I say.

She looks sheepish. "Sorry" She says starring at the ground.

I shrug my shoulders. Not bothered.

I hum as I get ready for my shower. I start to sing my favorite song from when I was little while I wash my hair. An old song that Grandma Canes used to sing to me; it's about a woman that lives in a small fishing village and falls in love with a sailor, but he gets lost at sea, so she calls to him at night hoping that her voice will bring him home to her.

I finish my shower and head back into the bedroom to decide what to wear. I pull on some cloth shorts and a tank top while I decide.

"Marie I don't know what to wear to the match. I'm actually very tempted to wear the cheer outfit; I think it would be worth it just to see the look on his face." I say and laugh as I imagine Sirius gawking at me in the outfit. Marie's jaw drops.

"You're actually considering wearing that thing, I mean I would totally, but I figured you'd think it was to revealing." She says amazed.

"I think I should I mean it's not as if the game is Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. They're just going against Hufflepuff. I think it would be fun I could put my hair in a high pony with ribbons and I can put on glitter I think it would be awesome. We should all do it; really I think it would be awesome. I can transfigure some of your clothes, they wouldn't look exactly like mine but I think it would be awesome." I say excited.

"I'm game." Caroline says popping her head out of the bathroom a brush in her hand.

"I suppose it would be fun, and that outfit is kind of cute." Constance says slipping into her underwear.

"Sounds cool" Isabel says. At least that's what I think she said it's kind of hard to understand her while she's brushing her teeth.

"Okay I suppose, are you sure your okay thought Lizzie?" She asks.

I laugh "I'm fine; I'm perfect, I have my date with Sirius tonight and I'm just excited I suppose." I say happily.

For the next hour I sort through dozens of outfits trying to find ones that look the most like my outfit and then transfiguring them to have the right patterns and colors. All in all when I'm done they look pretty good. An hour an a half after that were almost ready to go Marie finishes the last of our makeup and I help tie ribbons in our matching high pony tales except for Isabel whose hair is to short.

"This outfit clashes with my damn hair." Constance complains.

"I could do a charms spell to temporarily change the color if you like just pick a color." Isabel says

Constance takes a minute to think it over. "How about white do you think that would look good on me?" She asks

"We could try it, hold still." Isabel says. The spell takes her all of ten seconds to finish and Constance's hair is pure white. She walks to the bathroom and takes a look in the closest mirror.

"Wicked, I love it Isabel thanks." She says.

With everything done we head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We don't run into anyone until we hit the entryway to the Great Hall. We link elbows and walk in. People start to stare and some and even whistling we all sit down together and start to eat. I look up half way through my toast and nudge Marie who's closest to me.

"Guys look, look." We all look towards the door to watch Sirius and his friends walk in. I watch as he scans the room for me. He stops dead and just stares when he sees me. His friends look confused until they follow his line of sight and they see us too.

We giggle and smile as they all freeze and stare at us. I hop up out of my seat and walk over to Sirius and throw my arms around him.

"Hey! How you feeling? Are you ready to win?" I ask my voice overly perky and excited.

"Um, Yah, I suppose." He says stumbling threw his words.

"Is something the matter?" I ask my voice full of innocence.

"No, not at all; you look nice, I'm glad that the outfit fits you so nicely, a little to nicely I'm not sure I want you to wear that in public, I'm not sure I want anyone else to see you in this but me." He says his voice full of the same husky sound as last night.

"Too late, why don't you come eat breakfast with me? If you're good I might even give you a good luck kiss before the match." I whisper in his ear.

He groans.

"Something wrong Padfoot?" James says sniggering.

"Nothing I can't fix Prongs; good to see your feeling better and back in the saddle." I say smirking

Remus chuckles and James blushes.

Sirius looks at me confused. "Later" I say and lead him towards our table.

"You boys are welcome to come to." I say to the three other boys who are still staring at the rest of my friends.

I laugh as they fall over themselves to be the first to sit down next to them.

I grab a bagel and some cream cheese and start to eat.

Sirius opts for some toast and jam. We sit and eat together while watching the rest of his friends make fools out of themselves. Peter keeps trying scoot closer to Isabel in order to get her attention.

"Poor Peter is fighting a loosing battle. Isabel has her eyes set on a Slytherin seventh year." I say.

"Poor Peter, I have a feeling she'd eat him alive." He says, taking a bite of his toast.

"Oh, she won't, Isabel is all bark less bite; but I will." I say sipping my orange juice.

He winces slightly and I don't miss it. I smirk. "Keep that in mind." I say.

"I will" he says and takes a sip of orange juice from my cup.

"Your welcome" I say as I snatch my cup back.

"Thank you Liz." He whispers in my ear and I freeze.

"Padfoot we need to go or we'll be late." James says dragging me back to reality.

"Go you don't want to be late. I'll see you after the match." I say nudging him towards the door with James.

"Promise" He asks his hair falling into his eyes.

"Yes I promise, now go or you'll be late." I say

He walks out of the Hall and out of sight.

"Shit, I'll be right back." I say to Caroline and dash off after him.

I quickly see the back of him on the steps to the grounds.

"Sirius; wait up." I shout he turns around and I run into his arms. He catches me and I kiss him with all the passion I have. He releases me and looks at me confused.

"For good luck" I say before running back to the Hall and waving goodbye.

"It's a perfect day for a match not to cold but not to hot and not a breeze in sight ladies in gentlemen." I tune out the commentary and turn to watch Marie drool over Remus. She's doing everything but kiss the poor guy and he's totally oblivious I'm not sure who to feel worse for.

"Do you think she could be anymore obvious?" Constance says into my ear.

I laugh and turn to her. "I think the real question is could he be any more oblivious." I say

She looks again and we shake our head together.

"No way." She says. We laugh

Our fun is cut short by the player's entrance to the field. A soon as they call Sirius's name I jump up and down and scream.

"Go Sirius!" we jump up and down. Sirius blows me a kiss and we giggle.

We finally start and the match starts. I ignore the commentary, and turn around to see Isabel flirting with Max who seems to have appeared out of no where.

"It's good to see that potions help paid off right Isabel." I shout. She glares at me and blushes.

I laugh and turn my attention back to the match. Gryffindor makes their first goal and we stand up and scream. By the end of the match Gryffindor is wining Three hundred points to twenty. I almost feel bad for Hufflepuff; they're getting slaughtered. Marie is ready to pull her hair out. She's gotten absolutely nowhere with Remus; but on the plus side I'm pretty sure that Isabel and Max are officially an item. I chuckle at the irony. Usually it's the other way around, looks like the sister's luck is switched. Peter seems to have vanished after breakfast. He was gone by the time I got back to the Great Hall after my pre-Match good luck kiss with Sirius.

"James Potter Has Caught The Snitch, Gryffindor Wins The Match!" The commentary breaks me out of my thoughts and I start jumping up and down. Sirius flies straight towards us and stops and hops off next to me. He picks me up and kisses me. The rest of the world disappears and it's just Sirius and I.

He breaks the kiss and grins at me. I don't think I've ever smiled so much as I have in this moment.

We walk Sirius down to the locker room where his coach starts yelling at him for dismounting in the stands until Constance marches up to him and kisses him on the mouth.

"Chill Mark relax, I'll see you later baby." She says winking at him. He turns beat red and mumbles something we can't hear but sounds suspiciously like yes dear.

I giggle. "So, you want to help me shower?" Sirius asks pulling me closer and nudging me with his pelvis.

"Nope I'm not an exhibitionist, maybe some other time." I say

He pinches my ass and whispers "Tease" before taking off towards the locker room. I laugh

"Wait, where do you want to meet up for our date?" I shout.

"I'll meet you outside your common room babe." He says. I shake my head and walk away.

The rest of the girls are waiting for me when I get back to the dorm room. They've already change out of there uniforms.

"What's up?" I ask

"So need any help getting ready for your date?" Marie asks.

Isabel laughs. "Subtle Marie, very subtle" We all laugh.

"What; Hey I thought I was very subtle thank you very much." She says defending herself.

"How about a shower first, that sounds fantastic." I say the rest of the girls nod and we head to the showers.

When I'm all done I grab my fuzzy towel and happily wrap myself in it.

"Guys what do you think I should wear, maybe some jeans, or a dress." I ask searching through my trunk.

"Defiantly not a dress, Remus mentioned you guys were going to be outside, it's going to be cold, go with pants." Marie's voice drifts in from the showers.

"Really what else did you and Remus talk about Marie?" Constance teases.

"Oh my god, it was like talking to a monk. I mean really is it me am I coming off weird or can this guy totally not take a hint." She says. "I mean I haven't lost my touch have I?" She asks her voice worried.

"Definitely not, Remus just can't take a hint, maybe try being blunter; my friend Cassidy from Hufflepuff tried for months to drop hints to get him to ask her out last year and he didn't bite at any of them. Eventually she just straight out asked him if he was just ignoring her, or was he really that innocent. She said he had no clue." Isabel replies.

"He seems so afraid of letting anyone get close to him." I say.

I search through my jeans and narrow the options down to three. I lay them out on my bed next to each other trying to choose.

"I like the lighter washed ones." Constance says looking over my shoulder.

I give those another look. "I do too but I don't have many shirts that go with them." I say.

"I really like the dark skinny jeans with the rhinestones on the back pockets." Marie says as she walks passed me to her trunk.

"Red or black" Constance asks holding up two different sets of laced lingerie. "I'd go with black it will contrast better with your hair, talk about making a stunning impact." I say she shrugs and throws the red back and I turn back to my jeans issue.

"I think you should go with the regular strait legs." Caroline says as she pulls on her own jeans.

"Isabel I need a tie breaker." I say as I hear her turn off the water from her shower.

"Not the washed out ones, they don't leave enough shirt options. The skinny ones are cute, but those should be worn with boots to make a real impact, and you'll be outside. That leaves the regular strait legs, go with those." She says without even looking at them.

"Huh; how does she do that?" I say. Marie shrugs.

"Don't look at me I still don't know and I live with her year round." She says as she decides on a cardigan to go with her out fit.

I grab favorite black lace panties and push up bra and put them on. I pull on the jeans and put the rest back. I search through my shirts and decided one I tie-dyed last year. It's got all of the major Hogwarts colors on it. I throw a gold knit sweater over it. The sweater cuts off just below my belt loop and is loose enough to me modest but tight enough to show what little curves I have.

"Ready?" Caroline asks me, I nod and we head into the bathroom she keeps my high pony and curls it to give it a little more bounce. Marie strolls in and takes over my make up keeping it simple and natural. Highlighting my eyes and toning down my freckles. Finally Constance comes in and we search through my perfume and jewelry together we agree to keep the ribbons in my hair and decide on a simple gold locket. I hold onto it and say a prayer for courage. We sprits me with Cocoa Channel and call it a day. I sit trying to decide on shoes when Isabel walks over.

She digs in my trunk for a little bit and pulls out a pair of simple white ballet flats and hands them to me.

"You're good to go girl." She says as I slip them on my feet. I pace back and forth while I watch the rest of them get ready to nervous to sit.

We all walk down to the common room together. I let them step out into the hall first and follow cautiously. James and the others are there; even Mark and Max, but I don't see Sirius. I convince the others to go ahead, that if he didn't show soon I'd follow. I'm just about to when I catch a shadow out of the corner of my eye and he steps into the light.

"Hey, I thought for a moment you stood me up." I say

He laughs "After all the work I put in to get this date with you, no chance." He says and kisses my cheek.

"You look lovely Liz." He says and I blush.

"Thanks, you look nice as well." I say, and he does, he looks utterly delicious. He's wearing dark jeans with trainers, and a long white shirt with a leather jacket.

He shrugs "I try." He says and I laugh. "Come on lets go we have to hurry." He says.

We jog through the castle, sneak out the front door, and down to the lake.

There's a blanket sitting with a picnic ready and candles waiting for us when we get down there.

We sit and Sirius lights the candles.

"That's better now I can see my beautiful date." He says. I blush and smile. He burns himself on a candle starring at me.

"Ouch Damn it, sorry." He says. I laugh.

"What are you apologizing for you're the one that got hurt not me, come here." I say and she moves closer I grab my wand out of my back pocket and take his hand. I heal the burn quickly, and it's like it never happened.

"Your really good at that, the whole healing thing. James told me what happened the other day with Snivellus." He says

"Severus" I correct him automatically

"Lupin says you were amazing healing all of those burns. Anyone else probably would have fainted unless they were used to using that much magic at one time." He says.

I wait not giving up any information.

"How'd you do it? Even I don't know how to heal burns like that and I'm top of my class in Charms Class."

I shrug, "I had to learn at one point, for my sister. She's the reason for my no bad boy rule." I say holding my locket. He motions for me to continue and I do.

"When I was ten she started dating this bad boy from the muggle city we lived in, she was a witch like me. He was great at first, she loved him, or at least she thought she did. After a while he began to hit her. It was only once in a while, and she was careful to hide it from everyone, but one day I caught her sneaking in after dark and her eye was purple and swollen shut. She was convinced it was her fault she made him mad. She convinced me to keep it quite and help her. I was little and I idolized her. A year latter he raped her. She didn't tell me until latter but looking back the signs were there. She shied away from my touch more, her clothes were torn, and it was pretty bad. She stayed with him though, she'd convinced herself that he loved her and just didn't know how to show it. She thought she could fix him." I shudder and clutch my locket tighter.

"She attended Hogwarts during the year so it was the summers that were the worst for a while. He wrote her letters during the school year though. Some weren't bad, they were nice actually. Others were awful they were full of verbal abuse. Eventually she convinced our dad that she wanted to me homeschooled, they got permission from the Ministry and she was out of Hogwarts at the end of the month. Dad worked at the Ministry and had pull in all of the right places. For a while it was just verbal abuse after she quit Hogwarts. She used to stay up all night sobbing on my shoulder at the things he said. I knew they were wrong, I knew I should have said something to my Dad, but every time I'd bring it up she'd convince me not to. Then the physical abuse started again. I was almost a first year so she taught me the spells to patch her up when she couldn't do it. I'd use her wand. I was terrified of going to school. I didn't know what she'd do without me. I begged my dad to home school me to but he refused said I wasn't social enough and going to school with kids my own age would help. Once I was at school we wrote everyday. She'd always lie to me in her letters saying everything was fine and He turned over a new leaf and they were getting married next fall. They were going to elope. I came home that summer and things were worse than ever. She cried every night and I had to heal so many cuts and bruises, there were burns now to. It was like he would put his cigarettes out on her arms. I wanted to kill him. I never got the chance. He skipped town and left her for dead one night on our front lawn. Once she got out of the hospital we moved to our country house for a while. Not even a month latter she hung herself from the barn rafters. I found her. Her name was Elaine. That night I cried in my dads lap all night. I told him the whole story. Every cut, bruise, and burn I'd healed; everything. The next day he was gone. A week later he was sentenced to life in Azkaban for first degree murder of a muggle. They gave him the Dementors kiss and everything. The day of Elaine's funeral I promised myself I would never let what happened to her happen to me or anyone I loved ever again." I finish my story and look up at Sirius. He looks at me with pity in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth, I, I had no idea." He said. He pulls me close.

"It was a long time ago Sirius I've moved on with my life and I live for us both now. I just thought you deserved to know why I've put up such a fight against you." I blush as tears start to pool in my eyes.

"What made you change your mind?" He asks wiping away the tears that fell.

"I couldn't say no anymore, you were too irresistible, and you seemed too genuinely care for me." I said

"I do Elizabeth, I would, never…" He says not able to find the words to finish.

"I know Sirius, I know you wouldn't." I say and snuggle closer to him.

He feeds me a grape out of the picnic basket and I smile.

"Sirius, I've never told that story to anyone other than my shrinks and Madame Pomfrey, not even my room mates." I say

"No one will hear it from me I swear." He says and feeds me another grape.

He kisses my forehead and I smile feeling safe. We eat some more grapes and some strawberries exchanging stories.

"I remember once I dyed James hair pink during his sleep one summer. It was a permanent dye he tried everything to get it out it took months. Eventually he just covered it with brown dye. It was hilarious to see the look on his face the next morning." Sirius says laughing at the memory.

"You spend a lot of the summer with James don't you parents miss you?" I tease. His face gets dark and he turns away.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried I'd hit a nerve.

"My parents disowned me the summer after my fifth year when I ran away from home." He says his voice full of anger and resentment.

"Sirius I'm so sorry, I had no idea." I say feeling guilty.

"Don't be they were horrible, all of them, they're pureblood fanatics. It was living hell when I was with them. Now I'm happier I have a family that actually loves me, The Potters are great. They're helping me pick out a flat of my own this summer. It's going to be great, my great uncle died last year I didn't really know him I'd met him only a handful of time but he left me his entire fortune in his will." He says getting more excited as we venture away from the topic of his family.

"I was hoping to get a place in London, you know the excitement of the city, and I think it would be nice, I've been toying with the idea of my own house in the country to though. I could do magic and play Quidditch without really having to worry as much as I would in the city. It would be really peaceful to; out in the country. I haven't really decided yet." He says relaxing again he lies down and looks out at the stars and I lay my head on his chest and listen to the sweet rhythm of his heart beat.

"I prefer the country honestly it's much more soothing and relaxing you can really let your guard down in the country. My parents used to take us to the country home my mom grew up in, we kept it after her parents died, and we'd go out there in the summer. I loved it out there. It was my favorite place on earth. We had to sell it after Dad; I think mom just didn't want to go back after Elaine. The memories were too tainted. We moved closer to my Dad's parents and mom opened her own bookstore." I say as he wraps his arms around me.

"I'll take that into consideration." He says rubbing my back.

I sigh content; we stare at the stars, and occasionally Sirius will point out his favorite constellations. I lay my hand lightly on his chest and he chuckles.

"What?" I ask sitting up enough to see his face.

"Nothing" He says

"What's so funny?" I say curious.

"Nothing" He says looking a way from me

I lay my hand back down on his chest and he chuckles again.

"Are you ticklish?" I ask amazed.

"No I'm not." He mumbles embarrassed

"Oh my gosh you are, you're ticklish." I say poking his ribs. He giggles and squirms

I start to tickle him and he laughs squirming to get away from me.

I straddle his stomach and tickle him. His laugh is so care free and I love the sound. He tries to push me off but I pin him down. He bucks his hips and throws me off balance and I fall over. He pins me down straddling my hips. Suddenly the atmosphere changes and he kisses me. He kisses his way down my neck and nudges my sweater out of the way and kisses my collarbone. I groan moving my head to give him better access. I can feel his hardness pressing against me and I blush. He tugs at the bottom of my sweater and I shimmy out of it. His hands slip under my tie-dyed t-shirt and his fingers brush over my stomach, up to my ribs, and against the bottom wire of my bra. My stomach clenches and tightens in excitement. My stomach flips and I arch up to meet his touch. He smiles and nips at my neck.

"Liz." He moans and digs his pelvis into my hip causing a delicious friction.

"Sirius, I, I have to tell you something." I say my voice starting to fail and waver. He kisses me his tongue slipping in and exploring my mouth. He slips his hand under my bra and caresses my breast.

"Later." He says brushing his fingers across my nipple making my moan. My fingers fumble for the edge of his jacket. I slip it off and reach for his t-shirt I pull it off with some assistance and run my hands down his hard chest. I can't see much in the dark with only the candles but I can feel his body. His chest is smooth with a small smattering of chest hair. Quidditch has kept his body toned. I kiss his chest and nibble at his collarbone. I unhook my bra and slip it and my t-shirt off.

Sirius attacks my breast suckling and biting my nipple making me groan and arch my back to meet him giving him more access. He kisses his way across my chest and moves to the other breast he kisses it before licking and nibbling on it.

"Sirius I, I really need to tell you something." I say my voice a mix of urgency and desperation.

"What is it Liz?" He says pulling up to look me in the eye.

"I'm not sure I can go to farther." I say squirming nervously.

"Why not Liz" He says nipping at my neck.

"I'm, I'm, Sirius, I'm a virgin." I say blushing and hiding my face.

He sits up quickly and stares at me.

"You're not kidding." He says his voice shocked.

I hide my face the excitement in my stomach turned to terror.

"Hey don't hide from me Liz" He says gently moving my face to look him in the eye.

"No Sirius I'm not kidding." I say my voice full of hurt.

"Sorry I, I, didn't mean it like that it's just you, you don't act like a virgin Liz. God I'm so sorry I shouldn't have assumed I should have asked. Here put this on." He says handing me my t-shirt and his jacket. He slides off of me and puts on his t-shirt. He packs up the picnic basket and blows out the candles. I grab my sweater and stand up awkwardly.

"Sirius I, I'm sorry." I say my voice clenching and tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, Hey no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have even pushed you that far." He says wrapping his arms around me and folding me into a hug.

"I Just got carried away I'm sorry." He says rubbing my back.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have encouraged you, and I should have told you sooner." I say a tear escaping my eyes.

"Hey what's wrong what are you worried about?" He says gently lifting my chin up so I have to look him in the eye.

"That, you're no longer interested, or that I was right and I let myself fall for you anyway." I say blushing.

"Hey I'm still very interested in you and I was not just after the sex, I promise." He says kissing my forehead. We need to go anyway curfew was about an hour and a half ago" He says as we head towards the castle. We sneak into the castle and run into no one on the way up to Ravenclaw tower.

"Go out with me again, on the next Hogsmead trip, No clothes will come off and you'll have a great time I promise." He says kissing me and pulling me closer to him.

"Okay; I'm sorry Sirius; I ruined our date." I say tears threatening to fall again.

"No, hey, you didn't ruin our date. I think it was perfect we talked; we got to know each other better. You know things about me that no one else does. Like that I love muggle music, and have a secret thing for muggle photos." He says smiling at me.

I laugh "I don't think bikini biker babe posters on your bedroom wall are really considered photo art." I say poking him in the stomach.

"Hey it is totally art." He says laughing with me.

I roll my eyes. "Not only that; but I also now know that you are extremely ticklish." I say teasing him.

He growls at me "and I know that you took square dancing lessons when you were five." He says I punch his shoulder.

"That's top secret my mom wanted to win a square dancing contest at the athletic center." I say

"So you say." He says teasing.

I wrap my arms around his hips and kiss him. He smiles at me and pulls me closer.

"I had a great time tonight Liz, I'll see you in the morning." He says kissing my forehead and letting me go and turning to walk away.

"Wait in the morning; we don't have a class together until the afternoon." I say confused.

"I'm picking you up and walking you to breakfast and class in the morning." He says before turning and walking away.

I smile and walk into the common room only to find my four roommates sleeping on the floor by the fire place still in the clothes they left in. I curl up on the couch next to them and fall asleep with my sweater laid over me like a blanket.

"Yo, Lizzie, were late, get up." Isabel yells at me and I fall off the couch in surprise.

I pull myself off the floor and make my way up to the bedroom. I change my clothes and use my wand to clean the dirt out of my hair and pull it back in a braid. I put on my uniform and clean my face not bothering to reapply my make up. I scribble something about my hair on my mirror and run into Marie on my way out of my bathroom.

"What's wrong Lizzie you seem nervous." She says eyeing me suspiciously.

"Sirius is picking me up to walk me to breakfast and class." I say fidgeting nervously.

"Well here let's fix this then." She says pulling my shirt down to show a little more chest and pulls my skirt up to show more leg. Not enough to be indecent but enough to show off the little body I have.

"I don't know Marie, maybe I shouldn't." I look at the full length mirror that she holds up. I look hot.

"What about my hair it looks like I was rolling around in the dirt all night." I say blushing.

Marie raises her eye brows. "Any truth to that speculation" She asks.

"Sort of we got close but I, I told him I was a virgin and he stopped and we came back." I say blushing.

"Hey that's good that he stopped. It means that he respects you and your boundaries, and when you factor in the fact that he's walking you to class and breakfast. It's good it means he's interested in you, and not just the possibility of sex." She says pulling her wand out and performing a few spells.

My hair is unbraided parted on the side slightly curled and better looking than ever.

"Marie, thank you." I say she looks at me and smiles.

"You'll be fine Lizzie." She says smiling at me.

I walk out down to the common room and out to the hall. I walk out and straight into Sirius and smile.

"Hey, good morning" I say taking his outstretched hand and letting him pull me closer to him.

"You make the uniform look sexy Liz." He says playing with the bottom of my skirt. "Tying to tease someone are we. You don't usually wear your skirts this short or your shirts this low." He says playing with my exposed chest. I can't help but love this game.

"No not really I just decided to mix it up no special reason." I say smirking and smacking his hand away from my chest but letting him continue to play with the hem of my skirt.

He pretends to pout; I wink at him and walk away towards the Great Hall.

He runs after me I look over my shoulder and see that mischievous look in his eyes. The one that promises trouble, I squeal and run away laughing; I only stop running when I near the entrance to the Great Hall. I turn around and notice that Sirius disappeared. I shrug my shoulders sure he'll turn up when he wants to. I walk over to eat breakfast only to get half way across to the table before I'm spun around and pulled close to a very hard body. I get just a glimpse of Sirius before he starts to make out with me in front of the entire hall. I pull away and laugh at the happy twinkle in his eyes. We sit down by ourselves away from our classmates. We eat pancakes and bacon, well more of I eat pancakes and bacon and Sirius steals pieces off of my plate. Just as we get up to leave owls flood into the hall and it's mail time. A large barn owl that I've never seen before drops in front of me, and I jump in surprise. I assume it's for Sirius. He takes the letter from its beak and hands it some bacon off my, well I suppose our plate.

"Here it's addressed to you." He says handing it to me.

"But that's odd I don't know anyone with that owl." I say taking the letter and looking at it. I open it and instantly recognize the handwriting.

I hand it back to Sirius. "Burn this please, Last time I burnt myself, just be careful, you know what better yet I'll just do it come on." I say I take him to the DADA room and call out for the Professor.

"I got another one Professor Perkins." I call out and I hear a muffled shout of anger and then I see him under his desk chasing a pen. As soon as he hears me he tries to straighten up but hits his head on the underside of his desk.

"Already the last one singed my eyebrows off. I had students laughing at me for weeks. The vial Mr. Black in particular, I can't prove it but I'm sure that he's the one that put the insulting mirror in my desk drawer. I still can't remove it I had to put a stack of books on top of it to get it to shut up." He says

Sirius chuckles and I elbow him in the side. The Professor finally crawls out from underneath the desk and see's Sirius. He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to wrap his arm around my waist with very little subtlety.

"Oh hello Mr. Black here to glue another mirror or perhaps you thought I ran out of hair growth cream." He says.

"Nope just here with my girlfriend." I look at him in shock and elbow him in the ribs again, harder this time.

"First of all I'm not your girlfriend, and go remove that damn mirror." I say pointing to the desk.

Sirius grumbles at me "You're not my girlfriend yet, you forgot the yet." He says kissing my head and walking up to the desk to remove the desk. I hand the letter to the Professor and he transfigures his cauldron and dumps it inside.

We back away to a hopefully safe distance, and start firing spells. The parchment resists until Sirius does a non verbal on it and it bursts into huge flames and starts to scream.

"I HATE YOU, YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE I WISH IT WAS YOU, I WISH IT WOULD HAVE BEEN YOU. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU. YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER BUT NO YOU HAD TO LET HER DIE. YOU DISCUST ME; IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED ELAINE. YOU KNOW IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ELIZABETH I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL."

The parchment finally stops burning and the screams stop with it.

"I guess she finally figured that I stopped reading them." I say. Sirius looks at me in shock. I don't move for several moments.

"Are you going to be okay Lizzie?" Professor Perkins asks.

I nod "I'll be fine, just another drunken letter, it's no big deal. Thanks professor and sorry about the mirror." I say glaring at Sirius.

"I removed it for you." He says "Whoever glued it there did a damn good job." He says still keeping his innocence act. I roll my eyes and so does the Professor.

I walk out of the classroom and head towards the infirmary.

"What was that about Elizabeth?" Sirius says jogging behind me.

I whip around "Don't call me that my name is Lizzie no one calls me Elizabeth any more only Elaine was aloud to call me that." I say I fall down and start to sob.

Sirius carries me the rest of the way to the infirmary.

When we walk in Madame Pomfrey rushes over and has Sirius set me on a bed.

"What was it this time Elizabeth?" I cringe but don't yell at her like I did with Sirius. "Ah another letter I take it, I thought I told you to stop reading those." She says disapproving.

"She didn't read it; she set it on fire and it start screaming at her." Sirius says holding me. "Can someone please tell me what's going on? Who was that damn letter from?" He says shouting.

"It's from my sister, Lillian." I say my breathing starting to return to normal. "Once every few weeks she gets drunk and writes me vicious letters. She's in a really bad place still from Elaine's death. I haven't been reading them I guess she figured I'd stopped reading them and put a nasty howler spell on it." I mostly pretend that she doesn't exist any more. I'm fine really it just shook me up hearing her voice again after so long. I haven't seen her in two years. She left and started traveling when she became of age." I sit and Sirius wraps his arms around me.

Madame Pomfrey Okay's me to go to class and Sirius walks me asking the entire way if I just want to skip with him.

"Sirius I promise I'm fine to go to school. Maybe we can skip together another time. I promise you can choose a day and we'll skip together all day. It'll be fun I promise." I say kissing his cheek.

I go into class and zone out for the rest of the time. The rest of the day Sirius picks me up from one class and walks me to the next. We eat lunch with my friends and have dinner with his friends. When I finally get back to my bed at the end of the night after my shower I lie down in my bed and start to fall asleep. I smile thinking of how sweet Sirius was all day. Maybe this will work out after all.


End file.
